Challenging Fate
by The Sadistic Fangirl
Summary: What if Lizzie's past is different? What if Red is Lizzie's biological father and she realizes it, when she goes back in the past? What is Ressler realizes he is in love with Lizzie? What if Tom decides to break his promise to Red and comes back to Lizzie, to tell her that she is in danger? PS this is based right after the Luther Braxton Conclusion episode with a few modifications
1. Chapter 1

Challenging Fate

AN:

Hello, as the username suggests, I am The Sadistic Fangirl. This is my first ever fanfic. AAAAHHHHHH! I'm super excited yet scared. I lead an extremely busy life but I had a fantastic idea in my head I really wanted to share it with everyone, so here we are. Keensler is amazing. And Red is pure perfection!

Please do leave a comment if you find the time and constructive criticism is the love of my life, so your feedback will be extremely valuable to me. Now I do plan to update twice every week but life hates me so I'm not too sure whether it'll be possible, but I do promise to update once every week. Also my chapters will not be very long, maybe 400 to 600 hundred words.

Also this is my first fanfic and typos will indefinitely occur, please do excuse. Enough nonsense, no? Lets start!

~TSF

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think so? I'm flattered!

Summary: What if Lizzie's past is different? What if Red is Lizzie's biological father and she realizes it, when she goes back in the past? What is Ressler realizes he is in love with Lizzie? What if Tom decides to break his promise to Red and comes back to Lizzie, to tell her that she is in danger? PS this is based right after the Luther Braxton Conclusion episode with a few modifications in Lizzie's past, as evident.

That night Lizzie realized why she was so important to Raymond Reddington, why he had surrendered to the FBI. It all made sense now. There were two simple reasons to it. She was Red's daughter and she had The Fulcrum, but she couldn't figure out which was the more important reason. She kept telling herself that it was because of The Fulcrum but a small voice in her head also told her that he cared for her and he was here to keep her, his daughter, safe. Life was taking hell of a spin and she had no idea how to catch up. She was alone, at her motel room and wanted to be with someone and there was only one person she could think of going to. She fixed her appearance a little, picked up her bag and keys and left the room.

-PAGE BREAK-

Red entered his hotel room and the first thing he did was pour himself some neat whiskey. She knew, she actually knew! He had no idea what to do or say to her. Red was no fool, he knew Lizzie cared for him, she may hate to accept it but he knew anyway. And he would be lying if he said it didn't make him extremely happy. She also had The Fulcrum which meant danger. He had to take it from her, not only to keep her safe but also himself.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tired didn't even begin to cover Ressler's physical and mental state. He had almost died today, lost Navabi and, worst of all, seen what had happened to Keen. To think that Reddington would be her father! She looked so defeated and tired and vulnerable. He had wanted nothing more but to cradle her in his arms tell her it was gonna be okay despite how hard it felt at the moment, but he knew he couldn't do that. He knew that a day like this required the company of a cold beer and he grabbed just that from his fridge. He settled in his couch and turned the TV to catch up on some news. Just as he was get comfortable, the bell rang. With a groan he got up and headed for the door. He opened the door only to find Keen standing there, looking the same way which had wanted him to cradle her and keep her away from the dark and scary world. Keen looked up at Ressler and smiled softly.

"Hi" she said. "Hey" was his response.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh of course, come in" He moved away to let her in.

She walked in and was immediately hit by his scent. She smiled to herself. The apartment was sparingly furnished and it seemed just like Ressler. He was in sweat pants and a t-shirt, instead of his usual suit.

"Care for a beer?" He asked.

"Thanks, but I'm good"

"So what's up?" He asked sitting on the couch and motioning her to sit next to him. She did as asked.

"I can't believe it, all those years I wondered who was my father and now I know and for some reason I'm happy. I don't know Ress but I'm sort of happy Red is my father. Unbelievable, isn't is? One FBI's most wanted man is my father, a hideous, serial killer is my father and I am okay with that, infact happy. I don't know what's happening to me! Today when I came to know that he was arrested, I panicked! I care about him and it's hilarious cause I'm supposed to use him as a source and manipulate him because of his affection towards me but here I am, happy that he is safe and okay and that he is my father!" She put her face in her hands and sighed.

Ressler wasn't sure about what he should say to her cause it was, definitely, odd that she cared so much about Red. So instead he decided to rub her back. Gently he ran a hand along her back.

"It's alright to be a little confused Keen, things have been a little complicated. But I think you'll pull through it just fine and I'll be here every step of it."

She peeked at him through her fingers and mumbled a 'Thank You' before attacking him with a hug. It came as surprise to Ressler but after a few seconds he hugged her back. Lizzie really did like Ressler's scent, it made her feel safer and so she just snuggled closer to him. After holding her longer than socially acceptable, Ressler pulled away and asked her if she'd like something to eat mad she gave an eager nod followed by a grumble from her stomach. She turned red and Ressler went to the kitchen, chuckling to himself.

He made both of them a simple, cheese sandwich. They both ate in silence, lost in their own thoughts yet enjoying each other's company. Ressler offered to clear the plates and Keen sat on the couch to watch some TV. When Ressler came he found Keen asleep with the TV on.

No too sure about what to do, he switched the TV and stared at sleeping form. He made up his mind and swiftly lifted Keen and carried her to the bedroom. Gently, he laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in and was about to leave when he had an urge. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight, Elizabeth" he whispered and smiled down at her. She looked beautiful, he thought, with the moonlight falling on her face. He snapped out of his trance and hurriedly left the room whiling cursing himself and chanting 'what the hell do you think you were doing you idiot?'.

When he came out to the living room he found his phone ringing. He immediately answered it.

"Ressler" he replied

"Agent Ressler I'm not sure if you recognise my voice but if you do please don't cut the phone" the voice came. Ressler immediately knew who it was, it was Tom Keen.

"What the hell do you want?" Ressler spoke through gritted teeth.

"Is Liz with you?" Tom asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, you see if she is with you, keep her with you but if she isn't, then you have to find her and keep her safe. Agent Ressler, Liz is in extreme danger, do not trust anyone!" And with that Tom hung up.

Ressler was staring at his phone's screen, not sure what to think of that call, but he did know one thing, he was going to keep Elizabeth Keen safe.

AN:

Tada! First chapter done :D Please do leave a review if you find the time. Thank you for reading. Peace.

~TSF


	2. Chapter 2

Challenging Fate

AN:

Hello all of you marvelous people. I'd like to start with saying the biggest thank you there is in the universe. I am extremely grateful for the 10 reviews I've gotten. Also 5 people have decided to follow my story, and I am beyond happy. Thank you so so much. *turns into Liam Neeson* I will find each one of you and give you a bone crushing hug! This chapter is dedicated to all you lovely folks. I didn't plan to update till another few days but those reviews were so persuasive ;)

A special thanks to 'Toolazy to login' for their constructive criticism. As you've suggested I have tried to make scenes longer but now I feel like I've overdone it and it seems a little slow. Do you think so too? Also regarding the textual page break, I think I'll continue writing it because this is my first fanfic and I want to be a little more careful. So unless you find it really irritating, I think I'll continue writing it.

Well enough of my rambles. Lets get to business ladies and gentlemen. PS I'm pretty sure there are typos, sorry.

Enjoy.

~TSF

Disclaimer: If only…

Chapter 2:

The next morning Lizzie woke up with a start and immediately realised she was in an unfamiliar place, but as her eyes adjusted it dawned on her that she was simply in Ressler's bedroom. It was 7:15. With a sigh she fell back onto the bed and it suddenly hit her. She had fallen asleep on the couch, how the hell did she wake up on the bed? This meant that she had been carried! She blushed at the thought of Ressler carrying her in his arms to the bed and tucking her in. For a moment she got lost in her thoughts and wished that she had been awake when he was carrying her but then she snapped out of it. She sighed, yet again, and thought about Ressler. He sure had come to mean a lot to her. He had been there for here when Tom left and when Reddington turned her life upside down and he was still here. She smiled to herself. The tough, grumpy guy was actually an extremely caring sweetheart. Then her thoughts drifted to Reddington. Oh, Reddington! He had definitely made life complicated for Lizzie. She wasn't even sure of how to talk to him anymore. Should she refer to him as dad? 'Of course not, stupid!' she scolded herself. But honestly what she gonna say to him? Would things be the same? Could she be more affectionate towards him? Could she tell him she cared for him, immensely? Her ringing phone brought her back to reality.

She found her bag lying on the side table of the bed. Fishing through, she found her phone and looked at the number. It was Nico's Pizza. With a shaky finger she pressed 'Answer'.  
"Hello Lizzie" came a familiar voice.  
She gulped and replied "What can I do for you?"  
"You could join me for coffee, I believe we should talk"  
"When and where?"  
"At 8, the coffeehouse 3 blocks away from Ressler's house"  
"Reddington how do you know I'm at Ressler's place?"  
"Oh Lizzie I know everything about you, see you in half an hour" and with that the phone went dead.  
Lizzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Reddington spoke like nothing had happened and everything was okay, but Lizzie knew things were going to change and she was afraid that they'd change for the worse.

Hopping off the bed, she realised she had no clothes, no toothbrush and she had to meet Reddington in another half an hour. So she left the bedroom and went to the living room and found a view she thoroughly enjoyed. Ressler had just come back from a jog and was walking around shirtless and in sweatpants and running shoes. Lizzie couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards Ressler and there he was standing there, giving her a great view of his six packs which had sweat shinning on them.

"Hey, 'Morning" Ressler greeted.  
"Oh! Hey!" she replied snapping out of her trance.  
"You okay? You look a little bothered"  
"Umm yeah I needed some help" She fidgeted a bit, he was extremely distracting without a shirt.  
"All okay Keen?" He asked, a little concerned.  
"Umm yeah but could you please put on a t-shirt or something?"  
Suddenly Ressler realised that he was half naked. Mumbling an apology, he went to his room and pulled on a t-shirt.  
"Yeah what do you need my help with?" Ressler asked.  
Clearing her throat, Keen replied "Reddington wants to see me. I don't have a change of clothes nor do I have a toothbrush"  
"Oh no worries, I've got an unopened toothbrush but I'm not too sure I can help you with clothing"  
Lizzie giggled and replied "Don't worry Ressler I wasn't expecting you to"  
Ressler smiled at her softly, it had been long since his partner had smiled and that giggle was music to his ears. He led her to the bathroom and handed her a brand new toothbrush. Lizzie quickly took a shower, brushed and got dressed. She ran a hand through her hair and wondered what to do with them without a comb. After a quick, mental, self debate she decided on a messy bun.

She exited the bathroom to find Ressler making some breakfast.  
"I really hope you haven't made me anything cause I'm joining Reddington for coffee."  
Ressler turned around and replied "Who do you think I am, Mr Generous? Woman I made you dinner, let you sleep on my bed and now you think I'm gonna make you breakfast! Geez what has this world come to"  
Another giggle came from Lizzie and she walked over to Ressler's side. She saw fresh strawberries kept on the counter. She leaned across him to grab a couple of them. Ressler got a view of Lizzie's neck and he could smell some of her scent. He realised this was one of the few days that her hair were up. He concluded he liked her hair like that and if he were honest enough, to himself, he'd realised he liked her hair in any manner.

After munching on the strawberries she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. "Thanks for yesterday night Ressler, means a lot. See you at work" and with that she walked out of his apartment. Ressler sighed and thought back to that odd call from Tom. He remembered how Tom had asked him not to leave her side but if she was going to meet Reddington, well, he felt that he should let her go alone. They, quite obviously, must've things to discuss and they deserved privacy. He got back to fixing his breakfast and got ready for work.

-PAGE BREAK—

Lizzie arrived at the coffee shop to find Reddington waiting for her while he played around with his coffee. Reddington saw her and smiled his warm and caring smile, which he had reserved only for very few people. Lizzie gulped and walked over to the table where he was sitting.

"Hello Lizzie. Coffee?"

"I'd like some please, and something to eat too, I'm starving"

"Of course" Reddington ordered her a coffee and a muffin.

"So why did you call me here, Reddington. Why couldn't we simply meet at the Post Office?"

"Because this isn't about some criminal, hurting my business. You now know the truth and its up to you to decide whether you want me around or not. Just say the word and I'll be gone Elizabeth. But know this. Once I leave, I will not return unless absolutely necessary."

Lizzie was a little taken aback by the usage of her full name and the question. Did she want him to leave? Things would definitely be easier if he left but would she be happy? No, she wouldn't. Yes he did kill Sam and yes he had made her life hell but she cared for him anyway. And she did not wish to express it to the man sitting in front of her, so she used a different approach.

"When does 'absolutely necessary' happen?"

Reddington laughed. She was avoiding his question because she was embarrassed about her feelings towards him. Well he found it adorable. "Whenever there is a possibility of you getting hurt I will come because there is nothing I wouldn't give up for you, Lizzie"

She knew he meant every word of what he had said and she smiled to herself. "I don't want you to leave" she admitted to him. He smiled at her. Embarrassed, Lizzie quickly finished her food and left the coffeehouse. Reddington saw her leaving. He knew that he would protect her, his daughter, till his final breath.

-PAGE BREAK—

Lizzie had just parked her car in the motel's parking. She had decided to come back and change her clothing. She got out the car and someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled in an attempt to free herself but it was in vain, her attacker was much larger and stronger than her. The attacker dragged to the back of the building and let her go. The attacker took of his mask and Lizzie felt her knees go weak.

"I'm sorry about my method of approach but I need to talk to you Liz" Tom said.

AN:

There we go, chapter 2 all done. I'm not very happy with this chapter because I feel l've been unnecessarily descriptive and its moving a little slowly but in case you like this, I'll be more than happy to comply. Also remember how I said my chapters will be 400 to 600 words. Well please throw that statement in the dustbin. This chapter is 1400 words long. -.-

I have an amateur question. Do i have to approve each and every review? Please answer if you know anything about it.

Please do leave a review if you find the time. Thank you for reading. Way too much love.

~TSF


	3. Chapter 3

Challenging Fate

AN:

Hello readers. Here is the next chapter. It's a little intense. Special thanks to Trisha Bailey. You sweety make

my day. Thank you. And still too lazy to login I didn't think you were mean. I was actually glad that you read

my story with such a critical eye. Thank you to those other two guests who reviewed and the two people who

followed. Thanks :D

You want a Keensler kiss? Hmm let's see. Guess you're gonna have to read to find out.

Hope you enjoy.

~TSF

Disclaimer: This joke is getting old.

Chapter 3

Tom was there. Lizzie's heat rate shot up.

"Hi Liz" he smiled down at her with that same, sickening,sweet smile of his and Lizzie wanted nothing more

than to puke. She attempted to free herself and leave but Tom was much bigger and with a swift movement he

trapped her between the wall and himself.

"You were always a feisty one, weren't you?"he whispered into her ears. How much she wanted to smack his

face. "Well this isn't a social call Liz, I'm here for business"

"What do you want now? Haven't you taken everything from me, already?" she said in the iciest voice she could.

All he did was laugh bitterly. "You may not believe it but I care for you, Liz"

"Well let's play a game Tom, the aim is to guess why I would find it hard to believe that. You can go first" Tom

frowned . He knew it wasn't going to be easy talking to her but things were going way worse then he had

imagined. She refused to listen to him. He knew it was hisfault, he knew it, but he was just doing his job. And

he knew that Berlin never intended to hurt Liz. Tom knew that Berlin was just using Liz to get

was staring at him with her bright, blue eyes and for a moment Tom got lost in them. She was beautiful, there

was no denying it and had he not been a trained assassin he would've definitely fallen in love with her. But of

course, he didn't. That didn't mean he hadn't come to care for her and he definitely felt protective over her. And

that's where the problem lay. It was his business, he shouldn't be bothered by what was going good in Liz's life

but there he was anyway.

"You need to wake up and realise the fact that you are in extreme danger Liz. I know you have The Fulcrum and

if I know, others will know too. I don't know why Red is letting you walk around without any protection or why

Ressler and the FBI are being so careless."

"Tom I don't know what the hell you are trying to convey or what your source is but I am quite alright and

honestly why the hell doesit even bother you?"

"Really?! You're alright? You can't even free yourself from me amd I am not even using all of my strength. And

you want to know" and then Tom was interrupted.

"Move away or I will shoot" Reddington was pointing a gun at Tom's head.

"Ah, if it isn't the saviour" Tom said throwing his hands in the air in mock sarcasm but he stepped away from

Liz anyway.

"Didn't I tell you to keep away from her, to never see her again?" Reddington was ready to fire but Lizzie

jumped in the way.

"Reddington no. Put the gun away" Tom raised an eyebrow and smiled satisfactorily. Reddington on the other hand frowned.

"Elizabeth you need to man has done nothing to deserve that much of your care" The usage of her full

name always made her a little tense and today he had used her full name twice. She chose to speak with caution.

"Reddington I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough.I'm let him go. Please" Reddington sighed and

lowered his gun.

"Please leave Tom" she said to him with worry in her eyes. Tom wanted to tell her he was going to be fine but

he didn't. He was surprised that he had had, and still had, such a strong effect on her. It hurt Tom a little to know

that he had broken this woman's turned. And was about to leave but he stopped.

"Reddington she is in danger, grave danger. For God's sake do something or I will have to" and with that Tom

left. Liz felt tired and weak. Tom had really broken her. She fell to the ground and sobbed into her palms.

Reddington kneeled beside her.

"Lizzie, you'll be fine. You'll be okay" and with that he took her in his arms and she cried into his chest. She

didn't care at that moment that it was Reddington who she was using as an emotional anchor. She didn't care.

She just wanted to cry while someone held her.

-PAGE BREAK-

Ressler was pacing up and down at the Post Office. Lizzie had told him that she would reach by 10 and it was

11:15. He was beyond worried. Just as he was about to dial her number, his phone rang. It was from a public

telephone. He answered.

"Agent Ressler thisis Dembe. You should know that Agent Keen is with Raymond at her motelroom.

Raymond has asked you to come"

"Is she okay? "

" She is aright. Are you coming or not? "

Ressler flicked his tongue in irritation." I'll be there soon" and then he cut the call.

"Aram tell Cooper, Reddington has called me and Keen is there too"

"Uh, okay. Sure" Aram replied without looking away from his computer screen. Ressler rolled hiseyes and left

the Post Office.

-PAGE BREAK-

Ressler knocked on the room door. Dembe opened the door and he saw Lizzie was asleep on the bed while

Reddington was reading the newspaper.

"Ah, finally. Where have you been Donald I've been waiting for a total of 17 minutes. Cmon let's leave quickly.

Chop chop" Reddington could be such a drama queen at times, Ressler wondered how did Lizzie keep up.

"What about Keen? Are we gonna leave her here? " he asked looking down at her sleeping form.

"Can you read 'stupid' written anywhere across my face? No, right? Of course we are taking Lizzie along with

us" Reddington said way too over dramatically but the sass standards had to be retained.

"Who's gonna carry her? Dembe? "

" No. You will" Dembe said even before Reddington could give a sarcastic remark.

Sighing Ressler, again lifted Lizzie in his arms and this time she woke up. She looked straight at him and took a

second to comprehend what was happening and then she realised.

"RESSLER!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she asked, incredulous.

"Ummm carrying you but why are you yelling?"he said calmly. He wasn't sure why she was the

woman was complicated, he thought to himself.

"May I ask why are you carrying me?"Lizzie said as she blushed furiously. What the hell is wrong with this man?

How can he carry me so easily? She thought to herself.

"Cause you were sleeping and Reddington is taking us somewhere and we didn't want to wake you up and thusI

was carrying to the car. But now that you are awake, do you want to walk on your own?"

Lizzie was staring at him and Ressler realised how close there faces were. Mesmerising, he thought as he stared

into her eyes. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes and Dembe walked in.

"We need to leave" Dembe said.

"Oh of course" said Lizzie as Ressler let her go. She nervously ran fingers through the ends of her hair. They

left the room and got into the car.

-PAGE BREAK-

All of them reached Reddington's room. Dembe left and Reddington sat down while motioning Lizzie and

Ressler to sit on a couch. They all sat down.

"There are matters to be discussed,I believe Tom contacted you Agent Ressler, didn't he?" Reddington said.

"Yeah he did" confessed Ressler "He said something about how I need to stay by Keen's side at all times as she

is in some sort of danger"

Lizzie was surprised and a little enraged. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"I thought he was just brewing up some bullshit! I didn't think it'd mean anything "

"He met me! Now doesit make a difference?" she was on the verge of yelling.

"He what? He met you? When? Why? "

" Lizzie, Donald. Enough!"Reddington said. "Look you can fight over thislater. Right now, there is something

more important. As much as I hate to admitt it, Tom is right. Lizzie you are in danger. You need to move out of

that motel room and move into an apartment.I'll arrange everything but in the mean time I think you should live

with Agent Ressler. "

" What? No!" Lizzie and Ressler said in unison.

"It's just a matter of a week or maybe two. No more than that.I can't let you live alone in that shady place. If

Tom could get to you that easily then anyone can. These people are powerful Lizzie and they will do anything to

protect themselves."

Ressler and Lizzie weren't thrilled, they argued about it for a little longer but eventually gave in.

"Alright then. It's fixed. I think you two should take the day off. I'll explain everything to Harold. Lizzie go back

and pack up and move to Donald's place by the end of today. Go now." Lizzie and Ressler left and drove back to

the motelroom.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Why didn't you tell me that he called you?" Lizzie asked Ressler while packing her stuff.

"He called once you were asleep and in the morning you were in a rush so I didn't find the time to tell and I did

intend on telling you. It's just that I couldn't find the time."

"Really?"

"Of course Keen, I have no reason to lie. Why are you so doubtful?"

"I'm sorry Ress, it's just that every man in my life has left so many scars, I just don't know what to do" Ressler

kept silent, encouraging her to speak further. "First Sam, he had to fall sick! And Reddington killed him! He

killed him to protect the secret. And then Tom. I loved him, I did. I wanted to adopt a child with him. Have a

family with him and he was playing along for a A BLOODY JOB! And Reddington is my father. That man is my father and I care

for him. He's complicated things so so much for me. I just can't do it."

Ressler was a little taken back. It was not like her to break down like that,she was really strong most time and

that courage made herso beautiful. But this was something else. This hurt and broken side of her was no less

beautiful. It stillshimmered in herstrength. She was unbelievably, breathtakingly beautiful. And he pulled her

into a hug. He stroked her hair gently while holding her close.

"You'll be fine. It'll be okay. I promise I'll always be here and I will never, ever hurt you. Never"

Lizzie smiled into his chest. "Thank you Donald" Ressler couldn't help butsmile at the use of his first name. It

sounded perfect on her tongue. Lizzie pulled away a little and looked at him, and Ressler felt his heart flutter a

little. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while her hands were clutching on to his suit. She leaned a

little closer and so did Ressler. Their noses were touching. The proximity had both of their hearts' unsteady.

AN:

Hehehe. You'll have to wait for the next chapter now for their kiss ;) and what do you think is gonna happen

when they live together?Could it become M rated? We'll just have to waitI guess.

I know I have portrayed Tom as a bit of a good guy but don't worry I hate him so he isn't going to be a big part.

Now I know that Tom did what he did but it seems like he does care for Lizzie, even if a very small amount and

it will come out in this fic. Plus I might use him to make our lovely Ressler jealous. :D

That's all for now. Please drop a review if you find the time. Until we meet again.

~TSF


	4. Chapter 4

Challenging Fate

AN:

HELLO! I know, I know. I'm . I really don't have a valid excuse besides life. But better late than

never, eh? Anyway I'd like to thank all the reviewers and people who alerted. Also I was reading other fanfic

and I came back and read my own. My writing is hilariously immature *_* I am so sorry. And also thank you so

so much. I can't believe people read this despite it being of such low quality. Thank you. I will try to improve

my writing and I've done just that in this chapter. Hopefully it'll be better. Also I changed the device I write on

and when I went back to the previous chapter I realised what a blunder it was. Sorry for the screw up, I'll try and

correct that.

Also the amazingly awesome sauce Trisha Bailey suggested that I do some flashbacks to whenLizzie was a kid

and I think that's a fantastic idea. Now I know this is a Keensler(or Keenler, if you prefer that) fanfic but the

most important theme for me is the growing father-daughter relationship between them so those flashbacks

will be really fun for me to write. Another thing. I'm an Indian and my story stats say a large number of my

viewers are Americans, so of course, a large number ofyou will view the 3rd season way earlier than me and

that's why my fanfic won't follow the storyline.

Typos are there, I already know it, sorry.

This chapter picks up right where we left off. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I would kill to own Reddington and I'm not even kidding.

Chapter4

Ressler had trouble breathing. All the air had apparently decided to get stuckin his throat. Lizzie was feeling

fuzzy and warm. Her mind kept chanting 'too close'. With their present proximity both of them seemed to have

lost control. Noses touching, lips barely a few inches away, hearts fluttering, they knew the situation was wrong

but none dared to move away and slowly were leaning in. Lizzie closed hereyes and leaned in more and

suddenly... her phone rang. She immediately pulled away and answered the call. It was Navabi. Ressler

regained some sort of consciousness and fixed his tie despite it already being in the proper position. Ressler

decided to pull out his phone and play with it. He had no idea whatthe hell had happened and what was Lizzie

doing or thinking. 'Why was she leaning in? Did she want to kiss me? She did?!Wait whydoes that make me

happy? Wait did I wantto kiss her? I did. No, no I didn't. Pull it together Ressler. What the hell'Ressler was

having an internal debate while Lizzie was watching him from the corner of her eye. 'What was I doing? What

was he doing? I really need to stop going with the flow. God Keen you can be so stupid at times. Ressler is

gonna be all weird now. Ugh, stop Keen'Navabi was saying something to her but she wasn't sure what it

just kept replying know 'yeah' or 'okay' or 'sure'. Soon Navabi cut the call and Lizzie got back to

packing her stuff. 'If this happened when we were together for 20 minutes, what's gonna happen in the one week

I'll live with him?! Oh good lords' she thought while shoving some shirts into the duffel bag. Absent-minded,

she knocked over a glass and it shattered on the floor. Ressler turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Keen" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry"

"Be careful and stop being so clumsy"

"What? I'm notclumsy"

"What I meant was be cautious and don't hurt yourself. It's a pain in the ass for me. "

" OhI'm sorry you have to putup a with me"

"Jesus woman! Are you on your period?"

"Excuse me?! What the helldoes that mean?"

"Well then why are you being so moody?"

"I'm sorry butwho was being all caring and nice two minutes ago and is now being 'Oh my god you're so

irritating'. Huh?"

"Well I'm sorry I tried to comfort you"

"No you should be sorry for being so bloody rude all the time"

"Keen stop"

"What now you're asking me to shut up?" and soon as Lizzie said that Resslerpulled out his gun. Lizzierealised

something was up and shut her mouth and pulledout hergun. She raised an eyebrow at him and he pointed

towards the window. She carefully peeked out to findtwo armed men comingtowards her motel room. She

frowned and just like Ressler pointed her gun at thedoor. The two men broken down the door and walked in.

"Who the hellare you?" Ressler asked. The men were covered in black, including their face and we're carrying

rifles. "Look if we wanted you dead we would've killed you before walking in. Elizabeth Keen I think you

should come with us. We don't really want to hurt you." one of the men said in a deep and quiet voice.

"You're taking her with you over my dead body" Resslerimmediately said.

"Then we'll do just that" said theother man.

"Wait. Who are you?!" Lizzieasked

"The lesser you know the better Miss" said the first man again.

"Okay enough chit chat, let's move it. "the second man said.

Ressler shotone ofthe men in the leg and Lizzie shotthe other's arm causing him to drop the rifle. Lizzie

quickly kicked the man in the gut and he fell on the floor with a groan while Ressler puthis foot on the other

man's neck as soon as he fell on the ground. "I suggest you answer this question properly. Who are you?" Ressler asked the twomen in a low, intimidating voice. Both kept their mouth shut. Lizzie rolled her eyes and

squeezedthe man's arm, just above where he was shot and he screamed in agony. "Now that was a gentle

squeeze and I don't mind notbeing gentle. Are you gonna answer or not" she said. The two men exchanged a

look and the one under Ressler's foot spoke. "We were hired to takeElizabeth Keen to a specific location."

"And who hired you" Lizzie asked. The two men shut there mouths again. "Are you guys masochistic by any

chance" Lizzie asked while stepping on the bullet wound on the other man's leg. He screamed and begged

Lizzie to stop. She did. "So who hired you?" she asked, again.

"Reddington sent us." the man replied with an irritated voice. Ressler and Lizzie exchanged a look. Lizzie called

the FBI and soon they came and picked up the men and took themen to the Post Office. Of course a crowd had

gathered outside due to the noise and we're constantly asking questions. Ressler got yellow tape put up and

Lizzie finished packing up. She grabbed her luggage, paid for her stay and the repair costs. Lizzie gotinto her

car and Ressler gotintohis own. They drove to Ressler's apartment and once they arrived Lizziedropped her

bags and dailed Nico's Pizza. "Dembeput him on, NOW!" she said as soon as the phone was picked up.

While Lizziespoke on the phone Resslerrealised he had to make space for Lizzie so he started stockingall of

his stuff on the top of the wardrobe leaving the lower part empty for her. He went to the bathroom and arranged

a couple of things and started to clear the living room.

"Hello Lizzie" came Reddington's voice.

"What thehellwas that for?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sentmen topick me up? Really? "

" NoI didn't send anymen. Lizzie what happened? Are you okay?" the panic in his voice was obvious and it

melted Lizziea little. This ruthless killer was so worried about her. She smiled a little.

"You didn't send anyone?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Well they said you hired them to take me somewhere" "No I didn't hire anyone. Where are you rightnow? "

" I'm at Ressler's place"

"Meet me at the park in another 15 minutes" and with that he cutthe call not waiting for Lizzie to answer. She

picked up her car keys and bag. "I'm going to meet Reddington, Ress. I'll be backsoon" she said.

"Be careful" came his reply. Lizzieleft and while clearing the room Ressler's thoughts drifted. What was with

him and Lizzie, he really couldn't understand. One second he was comforting her, nextthey were leaning tokiss

each other and then they were arguing over something absolutely that theywere fighting the

bad guys together and now he was worried about her becauseshe left alone to meet Reddington. 'This sure is

complicated. Allof this happened in an hour. We are going to spend a week together, in the same roof.

Hallelujah!' he thought. He remembered thatLizzie had said that she had met Tom. He didn't know whathad

happened. Hemade a mentalnote to ask her later. 'A week, eh?' he thought to himself and sighed. He may not

haveshown itbut he was glad that she was staying with him. What better way to protect than to spend every

second together?

-PAGE BREAK-

Reddington had arrived before Lizzie and was readinga newspaper. Sitting there, he looked so normaland

ordinary. No one would've thought he was one of FBI's most wanted criminal. As he heard her approach he

turned around. He gaveher a quick assessment to look for injuries. She looked fine and he sighedin relief.

"Hello Lizzie" he gave his customgreeting. "would you like to sit?" he asked as moved a little in an attempt to make space for her on the bench. Lizziesat down. "Want to tellme what happened?" he asked. Lizzie recited

the whole story and also gave a physical description of the men, which was mainly height and built because they

were completely covered in black.

"It wasn't me Lizzie, I didn't send those men"

"I believe you" she said softly.

Reddington was a little taken generally didn't happen. Mostof the times she wouldn't believe a word

of what he would say and he'd end up facingher wrath. She had begun to trust him more, even if very little. He

smiled wide at the thought. But then he pushed thethought to the back ofhis head and decided on relishing the

moment later. There were matters to be discussed.

"They didn't intend on actually taking you" Reddington said.

"How are yousure? " she asked.

" If theywere trained and hired assassins Lizziewith the job of taking you away then they would've done just

that. Trained people don't do the 'we don't want to hurt you' bullshit. If they actually planned on taking you, then

they would've broken the window and thrown in a smoke bomb or something like that andtaken you awaywhen

youwere disoriented. What they did was what amateurs do and the people we are dealing with hire the best of

the bestnot amateurs, I can assure you of that."

"So whatyou are implying is that it was allhoax? Could this be meant as a warning?"

"Or a threat. Lizzie the fact is you need to be safe. And I honestly would love to have you next to me 24×7 but I

know you aren't a fan of my presence, so Donald is my safest bet. I know he'll do whatever is required to keep

yousafe"

"How are youso sure about Ressler. I mean I trust him completely but how are you so definite"

"Lizzie despite being a profiler you don't see the obvious" Reddington chuckled slightly, the girl couldn't see the spell she hadcasted on her partner.

"Ugh whatever, I think I'll head back to Ressler's apartment" Lizzie got up and was ready to leave.

"Thank you" Reddington quietlywhispered. "For what?"

"For believing in me and for being safe" Reddingtonsmiled up at Lizzieand took her hand and gave it a soft

kiss.

She smiled down at the man. How was she not supposed to care for him? How? How was she to ignore the fact

that he gave up everything andcame to her, surrendered to theFBI because she was in danger? How was she

supposed to ignore the fact that he would burn down the world, destroyeverything just for her? No one could

possibly ignore something likethat. This man was indeed her father and she was glad. There was no denying it.

She leaned down and gave a soft peck on his cheek."You're welcome" she said and left.

He was beyond ecstatic. This was a big step in their relationship. Today she had trusted him. She lethim hold

her while she cried. She believed him, for thefirst time probably. And thatkiss, that was the first timeshe had

initiatedcontact. Generally it was him who would hold her or give her a kiss on the forehead but this time it was

different. Everytime Lizzie would yell at him for hurting her, his heart broke a little and so many times he had

considered dropping the act and leaving her, staying away from her. Butthis moment suddenly made all of it

worth it. For the first time, in years he forgot about everythingand felt content. It was a feeling he didn't

remember butthis woman could turn all of that upside down with just a simple gesture. Yes, at thismoment of

time Raymond Reddington was content and, honestly, happy.

-PAGE BREAK-

Lizzie arrived at the apartment to find Ressler cooking. Yes, cooking. On hearing the door Ressler turned to find Lizzie standing there, smiling.

" 's up? " he asked her. She looked happy and he would love to know thereason.

"Nothing" she shrugged. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that she found it adorable thathe was cooking.

"Okay getchanged its chicken lasagne for dinner and some wine"

Lizzie giggled like a little girl and Ressler felt his heart thump at the sound. "What is this? A date?" Lizzie

asked while taking off her shoes. Little did she know thather innocent question left Ressler thinking. 'Is this a

date?' Ressler thought. 'Do Iwant itto be a date? Would I wantto go on a date with Keen?' Hebroke outof his

thoughts when Lizzie asked him where her stuff was.

"Ah regarding that, I've made some space for you so that you can have a comfortable stay during the week"

"Really? Thanks Ressler" she smiled up brightly at him. Even though it was 8 in the evening, Ressler had just

felt the sun. He led her to his bedroom and showed her the empty space in the wardrobe, theplace he had made

in thebathroom and told her that she could take the bed cause he was very comfy on the couch. Lizzie was

about to argue butRessler said it was more of a safety thing than a gentlemanly gesture. She argued anyway and

at last he said "Well even if you were to sleep on thecouch I'd carry you every night to the bed. Basically you'll

sleep onthe bed and by sleeping on the couch you'd increase my work" Now Lizzie shut up. "Fine" she said

with an adorable pout that made Ressler's heart beatfaster than considered normal. Lizzie went to the bathroom

with her stuff and came out15 minutes later. The whole shower all she could do was smile. He was cooking for

her, he made space for her and she knew he had cleaned up the place a little because it was definitely messier

when they had returned.

When she walked out she saw Ressler sitting onthe couch with twoplates of the promised lasagne, two glasses and a bottle of wine. He was reviewing some case files. "Smells delicious" she said as she walked in and

Ressler's jaw dropped. There she was, in tiny shorts, exposing her legs, in a tanktop which showed off her collarbones and her brilliantbody and curves. But itwas herface that left him blue eyes were

looking right into his, soft, rosy, pink lips were tempting him and her skin lookedso soft and void of her

makeup. Her hair had recently been washed andwere falling in soft waves on her shoulders. The dim lighting in room only made her look better, if that was even possible. 'Breathtaking' was the first word that came to his

mind. It was true, she litterly took awayhis breath andhe was gulping in air in an attemptto calm his racing

heart.

"Are youokay?" she asked Ressler. He looked a little uncomfortable toher.

"Yeah sorry" came his reply. "Let's eat" Lizzie sat down next to hhim and he could smell her shampoo.

'Lavender' He recognised. 'This is pure torture' He added as anafter thought. It definitely was a torture which he

couldn't helpbutenjoy.

They ate while making small lasagne tasted fantastic and Lizzie had literally moaned when she took

the first bite. Ressler really wanted to ask her about her meeting with Tom but she looked happy and he didn't

wantto ruin the moment so he kept his mouth finished with theirfood andRessler cleared up while

she sipped on her wine. "Can I ask you something" she called out from the living room. "Sure" came his reply.

"Why all of this, I mean the dinner and thewine and stuff? "

"You've had a tough day. A nicedinner wouldn't hurt" he shrugged. Lizzie smiled. This man was so adorable.

Lizzie had hatedhim when she first met him, he was rude and obnoxious butnow hewas one the very few

people she really cared about. He came back and picked up his ownglass and sat next to smiled up at

him and returned it with a smirk. "Thanks Ress" she said, while slippingher fingers in between his. Helooked

at theirconnected hands."You're welcome" hesaid with a boyish grin. They both sat in the couch thinking about

various things and as Lizzie wentover the day she realisedthat Tom may have broken her soul intoa million

pieces, butReddington andRessler were giving it their all to tape thosepieces together. She lookedat Ressler

who was staring outside the window and then down at their connected hands. She slipped her hand out and Ressler turned to look at her, already missing thewarmth. She put down her empty glass and snuggled in with

Ressler. Placing her head on hisshoulder, she pulled her knees up and gotcomfortable. Originally Ressler was

little uncomfortable, more likereserved, but eventually he gave in. He wrapped an arm Lizzie and moved a little

closer to her. Soon she fell asleep and Ressler carried her to felt like thiswould become a routine but

that's something hedidn't got backto thecouch and sleep took him away.

AN:

Woah this chapter was long. Don't get used to this length. I know some of you willbe disappointed because of

the interruption of the kiss butI feel like it's a little to early for themto kiss. I want to stay true to th e characters

and I don't think that they would kiss this early. So you'll haveto wait.

I had an interesting idea. I keep running outof words for describing Lizzie. The general I know, like beautiful,

breathtaking, oblivious but thelist ends quite quickly. Incase any of you haveany words you find worthLizzie,

then please let me know.

Reviews are my love. Do drop one incase you can. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hello you beautiful people. First let me apologize for being so late. I'm so sorry. You see I had exams going on and I was so bloody busy with school. We had debates and investiture ceremony to take care of. So much work *wipes sweat of brow*. Thus I am sorry. I'm now relatively freer so I'll get back to updating once a week minimum.

Also thank you to all the reviewers and followers. A big shout out to fadedxdreams for being the first to favorite my story. Thanks a ton.

Now to the story.

~TSF

Disclaimer: I'm working on it but the creators are not big on letting a teen own the rights of their show. :(

Chapter 5:

Ressler woke up to the sound of sobbing. It wasn't Keen, that he was sure of. He cracked his eyes open. He was in his living room, on the couch and sunlight was streaming in. First thing that he saw was that the door was open. As if a reflex, he reached for his gun and cautiously walked to the bedroom to check on Keen only to find it empty. He immediately walked out of the door to find a trail of blood. There was a note on the door which read "You should call up Reddington". He didn't have any other option besides following those instructions. He gave a growl and dialed Reddington, yes Ressler had that number but it was only for emergencies and Ressler was definite that this was an emergency. The phone rang twice and Dembe answered. "Tell him Keen is missing and there is a trail of blood" Ressler said. Reddington replied this time. "Agent Ressler I suggest you go to the Post Office and report this to Harold. I will be there shortly". Ressler was ready to argue but the phone line went dead. He really didn't have an option. He left his apartment shortly after and drove to the Post Office.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Is she unconscious?" Dr James asked.

"Yes, I've given her exactly what you asked me to give" said a woman with a silky voice.

"Thank you Katherine, you may leave now"

"Yes sir" and with that she walked out. Edward James finally allowed himself to enjoy the view in front of him. Elizabeth Keen was suspended from the ceiling. Her hands were tied above her head and and her head was hanging low. Legs barely touching the ground, her body looked limp. He walked over to her and circled around her body once. She was in leggings and a silk shirt, which was slightly raised, revealing her belly. Her skin looked soft and supple. His desire rose and he placed a ghostly finger on her cheek.

-PAGE BREAK-

Reddington walked into a dark room and took of his hat and kept it on the side table. "Still lurking in the dark" Reddington sighed and said to himself. "Edward please don't make this difficult" he said out aloud.

"But I thought you enjoyed it when things were difficult, didn't you Red?" came Dr James' voice as he walked out.

FLASHBACK

"Who is he?" Dembe asked Reddington.

"He is Dr Edward James, one of America's best neurosurgeon. He needs a little persuasion" Reddington said while chewing the inside of his cheek. "You see he doesn't seem to like my cause so he won't cooperate"

"Raymond that is his daughter. It's wrong, don't hurt his daughter."

"I know it wrong and I wouldn't be doing this of he'd just help me find my daughter."

Soon Dembe reached James' house and dragged his daughter, Jennaine, out leaving a trail of blood and the door open with a note saying "You should call up Reddington".

The next thing that happened was that James' daughter was in a coma and Reddington was well on his way to finding Elizabeth Keen.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Edward the thing is you weren't cooperative. If you had been Jennaine would've lived longer and a much more" Before Reddington could complete his sentence Edward had grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you dare take her name with your wretched mouth" he said through gritted teeth. "James where is Lizzie?" Reddington said freeing himself. "Ah the girl. Yeah, she has really soft skin. You're daughter indeed is very beautiful." James said with a sneer. Reddington's eyes widened in realization. "If you laid a single finger on her I will not think twice before breaking your bones in the most painful manner." he said in a low, intimidating voice. James simply smiled.

Author's Note:

Tada... What did you think? Where do you think the sobbing was from? What do you think to Lizzie? Well you'll just have to wait to find out.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review of you can.

~TSF


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hi! :D Guess what? We crossed 2000 views. Yay! I know, I know it's no big deal but don't burst my bubble. Also we have almost reached 30 reviews. Woohoo! Thank you!

I also got my first mean comment. Yippee to that too, cause that's a milestone we have cross. And we did. But if any of you ever leave a review saying you don't want to read this ahead then please leave a reason. If it's something I can fix then I'll give it a shot. Anyway. Let's move on to the story. Also I'm definite there are typos so apologies in advance.

This picks up right where it was left of last chapter.

~TSF

Disclaimer:

Nada, bro.

Chapter 6:

"I'm not going to repeat it again Where. Is. She?" Reddington asked James in a powerfully intimidating voice which would have been enough to make any average grown man shiver. James flinched at the tone but sat silently anyway. If the scenario was different Reddington would've complemented James on his deterrence but at the moment he was cursing himself for being so frazzled and he was trying desperately to get the situation under control, which was becoming very difficult. "You are forcing me to hurt you" Reddington received silence again. He shot James' knee cap and this time there was a loud scream that escaped. "I'm a monster, aren't I Edward? Again where is she?" James looked up and Reddington and spat on his face. Reddington simply smiled, got down to his knees and pushed a finger into the wound. Another loud scream. "STOP! STOP!" James panted. Reddington cocked up an eyebrow. "I don't where she is." James said. "Right" Reddington rolled his eyes and was ready to blow of the other knee cap. "I swear I don't know. A man took her. A man with horn rimmed glasses. He had blue eyes and a medium built, not very tall"

-PAGE BREAK-

Lizzie woke up and attempted to sit but immediately regretted it. If it was possible, her whole body ached. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting on the room and realised she was in an unfamiliar place. She saw she was lying on a bench and that the windowless room had nothing but a dim light, a table and a chair and the bench she was on. Also the room was empty. Oddly the room felt familiar and comfortable. Suddenly the door opened and she turned to see who it was. It was Tom. Her eyes widened and she was about to yell at him but before that Tom put a hand on her mouth and shhhs-ed her. He pulled the chair, near the bench and sat on it. Lizzie attempted at sitting up again put Tom pushed her down, gently. Lizzie realised why the room felt familiar. His scent was so strong in the room, she felt light headed. "You were heavily sedated and have lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't advise movement" he said softly. Lizzie looked down at her arm and saw the cut on her wrist. "What are you doing? Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"It's not like I had a choice"

"What the bloody hell does that even mean. Tom you better start telling me what is happening" Tom was carefully taking of the bandaid on her wrist and when he touched she let out a small ouch and he mumbled a sorry.

"Liz what do you remember?"

"Uhh" Lizzie tried to remember "I was sleeping and then there was a woman who came in quietly. She cut my wrist and gave me something via an injection and I now woke up here. Was she an accomplice of yours?"

"No, she was an accomplice of Dr Edward James. Her name is Katherine"

"Now who the hell is he?"

"He is somebody who dislikes Reddington"

"Okay I understand my role but tell me how in the world did I end up here?" Tom had just finished wrapping up her injury and was closing the first aid box.

"You may not like this but I've been trailing you ever since you let me go. I know you've been living at Ressler's and I know you leave for the Post Office together at 7 and you guys are not home till 9 and sometimes you guys stretch it to 11 or 12. But thankfully he always stuck to you with glue, so no worries there" His tone had something in it, maybe jealousy, but Lizzie couldn't pin point it. "Anyways so I know your daily routine in general. I come around 6 every morning to check on you but today when I was getting out of the car I saw you being carried. So I snuck low and followed the car. I found you deposited to that doc. He planned to" Tom stopped looking for a way to put it "take advantage of you, to say the least. Long story short, I brought you from his place to here"

Lizzie didn't know what to say. Her first instinct was to be mad at him and start yelling but then he had practically rescued her. So should she thank him? Tom saw the dilemma on her face and gave a little chuckle. "You're welcome and I'm sorry but I'm going to keep trailing you" he said and that was an answer to both the things Lizzie wanted to say.

"You really know me to well" she said in a low voice. She looked into his blue eyes and remembered the man she loved. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. Tom looked hilariously handsome in the dim light. He was also looking right into her eyes. He extended an arm and gently touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He stroked her cheek with a thumb. 'Snap out of it Elizabeth. Remember who he is, remember what he's done' she told herself. She opened her eyes and allowed herself to look into his eyes one last time and then looked away. She removed his hand from her cheek. Tom sighed and stood up. "Let's drop you back to the Post Office" he said. Lizzie tried to get up but her body felt limp and weak. Tom obviously noticed and scooped her up in his arms before Lizzie could say anything. "What the-" she was about to start yelling but he quickly said "How else do you plan to make it to the car?" She sighed. 'What was it with people and picking me up?' she thought to herself. He carried her princess style, picked up the room's and car's key, locked the room and made way to his car. The area was empty despite the morning being bright and Lizzie had never been to this part of the city. At that moment she remembered who Tom actually was. He was the man who put his job first, lived in hidden, dingy places, could easily kill people and that moment she wanted to jump out of his arms but couldn't because she was so weak. His scent was overpowering, his strong arms felt secure, she could feel his hard chest on her side and his unkempt face face had her feeling like jelly. Irrespective of who Tom was, Lizzie was in love with him and she couldn't change that no matter what she does, no matter how many times she tried to remind herself. She wondered if he had ever felt even half of those feelings for her and the answer was an obvious no.

Tom couldn't breathe. He could smell her lavender shampoo. She felt soft and light in his arms. He remembered the nights she would cuddle next to him and sleep. The memory brought a smile. He wished he was a normal man and he wished that he could've been with her and this wasn't the first time he had wished for this. Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he opened the car and back door and slid in Lizzie, so that she could lie. He walked over to the drivers' seat and drove to the Post Office. The ride was silent, save for the soft snoring of Lizzie who fallen asleep. 'Strong Sedative' Tom thought.

-PAGE BREAK-

As soon as they entered the premises a bunch of men in black came and dragged Tom out of the car.

"You should let Agent Ressler know I'm here" he said calmly. Ressler was notified and he, Navabi and Aram came out running. Lizzie was awake by then but still lying because she had no strength. Navabi gave her a bone crushing hug and so did Aram. Ressler on the other hand just gave her a quick glance and turned to Tom. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Ressler asked.

"Ah! If it isn't the boyfriend. What's wrong? Jealous much?" Tom replied.

"Yeah buddy I'm so jealous of you. You got the brilliant opportunity to kidnap her. Congrats"

"I didn't kidnap her. If I hadn't been there she would've been hurt"

"Really? I didn't know there was somebody who could hurt her more than you!"

"Says the guy who was sleeping in the bloody house with Liz but still allowed someone to take her away."

Ressler was ready to give a reply but Lizzie gave a low moan and everybody turned towards her. "We need a medic" Navabi yelled out. As help arrived, a car pulled in and out of it came Reddington.

-PAGE BREAK -

Lizzie was unconscious. They were all in a hospital. The doctor came out and said "She'll be fine. Some rest is all she needs. You can take her home after a couple of mandatory checkups are done."

Ressler, Navabi, Amar and Tom turned to Reddington. "Do you wanna tell us what's happening" Navabi asked.

Reddington sighed and said "Dr Edward James was someone I came along when I was looking for Lizzie. I had hurt his daughter and so he despises me. But revenge wasn't the only thing he came for, he knows she has the Fulcrum. He was sent by someone to recover it. I went for her the moment I got news but apparently I was late to the party. Tom has been trailing Lizzie for sometime now. He got to her in time. If he hadn't then she could've been raped. So thank you Tom." Everyone turned to Tom but no one said anything while Tom just looked into Reddington's eyes. He continued "Tom will you stop trailing Lizzie?"

"No" was Tom's response.

Ressler was about to say something but Reddington spoke before "How about a partnership?" Tom gave a low, growl-like laugh and said "I don't need your permission to trail her"

"I know but I could stop sending people to kill and maybe even pay you" Reddington tilted his head slightly and continued "because where you stay, cockroaches party"

Tom considered it for a moment and said "Alright but I have terms"

"As do I" Reddington face gim a burner cell and told him he'll contact him and discuss the details. After that he said "Agent Ressler, can we have a word in private?" Ressler knew this was coming. After all he had let Lizzie slip out of his hands. He nodded and the two men moved to a side.

"Do you want to tell me how did allow that?" Reddington asked.

"I don't know. And I'm sorry." Yes, Ressler was apologising. It was in order.

Reddington sighed, he seemed to have been doing that way to often these days. "Tell me what you remember"

Ressler replayed the whole incident and the moment he spoke about sobbing, Reddington's eyes widened.

"That's more than enough. I know who was Dr James' employer"

Author's Note:

There we go. Up next will be some recovery time with our lovely Agent Ressler. *squeals*

Anyway. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you can. Peace.

~TSF


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Hello Earthlings. I come in peace. I'm real busy and that's why is chapter is late and short. Sincerest apologies. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let's get to the story.

~TSF

Disclaimer:

I'm not that good with plot twists.

Chapter 7:

A man in his late sixties sat on a beach in the Malay Islands sipping on a grey goose martini. A tall man, 6'5'' to be exact, he was exceptionally well built for his age. He had a receding hairline and his eyes were drooping and red. It looked like he had been crying for hours. There was a reason the bullies used to call him 'The Weeping Child'. His past was behind him but the nickname stuck around and to be fair he liked it. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Sir?" came a voice.

"Yes Jesse" Child replied.

"Dr James is critically injured. He was unable to complete the task and it's safe to say Reddington knows it was you sir"

With a 'tsk' Child cut the phone. 'That asshole Tom owes me big time'

-PAGE BREAK-

Lizzie woke up in a hospital room. She looked around. There was a sleeping figure on the couch. It was Ressler. She smiled. It was these little things that he did that'd make her heart flutter. Lizzie wanted to get out of the bed so she started to move around and even the tossing and turning of Lizzie woke Ressler. He woke up with a jerk and saw a restless Keen. He went up to her and said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine but I'd feel great if I was able to go back to your apartment" she replied with a pout and continued pulling out all the equipment attached to her.

"I don't think it's a smart move, taking out all the equipment. They are monitoring you."

"Oh cause I care" she snorted.

He sighed at her antics and pushed her down. "Stay" he commanded. She glared daggers at him but laid down anyway. Her head was spinning quite a bit.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I suppose they were taking out your blood for some tests but that's not the point. You're weak and super low on nutrition and will take a day or two to recover. So sit back and let me call the doctor." he informed her. As he promised, Ressler called the doctor who did a quick check of her vital stats, advised rest of three days, prescribed some medication and left.

"Three days Keen. Hope you heard that well. No work that means" Ressler told Lizzie who just huffed in response. "Tom is still here"

"Oh" she said. "Could you call him?"

"Yeah, sure" Ressler left the room and moments later Tom entered.

"You look good" he said with a smile.

"Tom... Uh... Thanks for today."

"Anytime" he dragged a stool next to the bed and sat. "Do you feel better?"

"I guess."

"Liz this isn't going to stop. More people will come after you because of the Fulcrum. You need to get rid of it."

"Tom he's my father. I've looked for him all my life and I don't know if he wants me close to him because of the Fulcrum or because he cares but I don't want to let him go, not yet. There is so much I want to know, about my mom, about why he left me and so much more. So if he will stay around for the Fulcrum then I will face a little bit of turbulence here and there. But I'm not running away, not now"

"Well whatever you choose, I will have your back" Lizzie was a little taken aback by that.

"Ummm you'll stay around?"

"Yeah, Reddington just employed me" he said with a smirk.

"Is he still here?"

"No but he'll be back soon. Liz I got an errand to run. I'll check on you later" Tom got up, kissed Lizzie's forehead and left. Moments later Ressler walked in. "He left?" He asked.

"Yeah, said he had an errand to run"

"Want some water?"

"That'd be nice" Ressler gave her a glass of water. "Thanks"

"What information do we have on the guy who took me?"

"I think it's best you discuss this with Reddington"

"If you say so"

"Oh I also informed Aram and Navabi that you are conscious now so they'll be here soon"

"What's going on between those two anyway?"

"No clue" Ressler shrugged.

"They are so cute together, aren't they?"

"What? I don't know?! I don't care?"

"Oh cmon Ress, those two are so adorable. I mean who would've thought the kick ass agent would be with the computer geek?"

"Keen..."

"Don't judge me! You know you ship those two"

Ressler was about to answer but Aram walked in and without warning walked over to Lizzie and have her a bone crushing hug. She smiled and returned the hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Agent Keen" Aram said while fetching himself from her.

"I'm glad too" she replied with a grin.

"Now that he's done being all over cuddly, it's good to see you well Liz" said Navabi with a roll of her eyes.

"Hi Navabi" Lizzie was glad to see her team together and happy. The team was going through a lot because of her and Reddington. All of a sudden Reddington walked in, he gave Lizzie those rare, heart warming smiles. It made her heart melt, it did and she was definite that the care in his eyes was half of the reason she felt possessive over him.

"Hello Lizzie" came the traditional greeting. Everyone excused themselves as the had to report to the Post Office. Reddington sat next to the bed and took Lizzie's hand.

"We need to talk" she said softly.

"That's true" he replied while rubbing a thumb over her knuckles.

"Who was that? What is the Cabal exactly? Was he a part of the Cabal?"

"The Cabal is a group of the world's most powerful men and women. They trade in everything, water, arms, food and even humans. They will transfer more money in this quarter than the World Bank will in the next year. Their power spreads everywhere. Even the tiniest of the spot on the map and places which aren't on the map. And because they are so powerful I need them on my side and the Fulcrum is the ransom. They won't touch me till I have it and they feel I can't be trusted anymore. So they are trying to retrieve. The man who took you was Dr Edward James. His employer was 'The Weeping Child'."

"What's his real name?"

"I don't know and very few know. I have just seen him once."

"How are you so sure that his employer was Child?"

"The sobbing. Agent Ressler told me that he heard sobbing when he woke up. That's Child's trademark."

"That's an odd name and trademark"

"It is. He looks likes he's been crying all the time. I've heard stories about bullies and such but I'm not sure. Whatever it is, Child is dangerous but I am going after him anyway"

"When?"

"In an hour from now"

"What?!"

"I'll be back in two or three days."

"Let me come with you"

"Lizzie you need to rest. I'll be fine. And as far as your security is concerned I've found people to take care of you"

"Who? Tom?"

"Yes Lizzie, Tom is going to keep you safe. Now I need to get going"

"Wait" Lizzie pulled Reddington's hand causing him to lean towards her. She swiftly landed a peck on his cheek. "Please be careful" she whispered.

Reddington smiled. "I'll try" he said and left. Lizzie was alone in the room and her stomach was churning uncomfortably. Something felt wrong.

Author's Note:

Done! Can you believe it? Tom set the whole thing up, he pretended to be a hero. The reason? You'll have to wait till the next chapter.

Now I know it's a forbidden ship but I can't help but love Tom and Liz. They are just ugh! And I like them. Don't judge me. So there will be their moments too but don't worry it's an eventual Keenler.

Also for all of you who haven't guessed it already, this story is quite AU now. So it's not gonna follow the plot.

Please leave a review if you can. It's a little disheartening that so many people read the fic but don't leave a review. So please drop one if you can.

Love ❤️

~TSF


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Hello to my favourite people. I know, I know. I'm 2 months late. I'm sorry. Responsibility hit me like a truck, but I'm back and I will go back to updating once a week.

Here's the next chapter. We pick up right where we left of. I hope you like it.

Unconditional love

~TSF

* * *

Disclaimer:

Nope. Still don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Reddington was sitting in an outdoor cafe at Pisa and eating a parfait. It had been hour since he had landed in Europe and currently was waiting for a Mr. Vondan. A waiter came up to him and asked "Would you like some more coffee, sire?" Reddington gave a fake smiled.  
"Please have a seat, Lurie Vondan, I suppose" Reddington said.  
"Apologies Mr Reddington I'm not Mr Vondan. He is busy with some urgent matters. I'm his aide, Treble Crisp. I have been asked to drop you yo his mansion."  
"Well then lets not waste anytime Mr Crisp"  
Crisp guide Reddington and Dembe to a waiting black SUV and drove them to a breath taking mansion. "Thats quite a piece of property" Reddington complimented.  
"It took 17 months for them to just construct the mansion and another 3 months to lay out the gardens and paint and accessorize the mansion" said Crisp. "Here Mr Reddington, you and your bodyguard can sit in the living room. I'll let Mrs Vondan know you're here. Would you like coffe or tea?"  
"Some Assam tea for me please incase you have it and a black coffee for Dembe"  
"Of course" and with that Mr Crisp left.  
Reddington looked around, it was a beautifully and lavishly done up living room, the walls were painted in a dull ochre bronze to compliment all the obviously hand crafted wooden furniture. There were antiques and paintings. Just as Reddington was about to pic up an odd shaped clay piece, a silk-like voice said "The Aztec's art was rather absurd and these apparent toys are quite oddly shaped but my husband is a collector thus this junk is here." Reddington looked up to the stairs and an old yet striking woman was descending the stairs. She must have been in her early sixties. She was wearing a grey silk dress which almost matched the colour of her hair. She had wrinkles but her posture was as good as any ballet dancer. "Mr Reddington" she said extending her hand.  
"Mrs Vondan" Reddington said taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.  
"Please Jennie is just fine"  
"In that case please regard me as Raymond, Jennie"  
"So what brings you to my husband Raymond?"  
"Oh nothing big. Just need to buys a couple of guns, some expolsives and kill a few people. Just the normal boy stuff"  
"Will you boys ever grow up?"  
"I honestly don't want to" Jennie laughed at that. A waiter walked in and served the tea to Reddington and Jennie and the coffee to Dembe. As they sipped on the tea, Jennie and Reddington made small talk regarding the weather, the culture and the latest galas. Soon a Mr Crisp walked in again. "Mr Reddington, Mr Vondan is back"  
A tiny, 5'5" man walked in dressed in a white suit. The suit was spotless save for the right sleeve which was drenched in blood."Mr Reddington please excuse my late arrival, I had to deal with some hooligans as apparent from my right arm." Vondan said extending his blood drenched right arm. Reddington smiled. No not the happy smile, he smiled his sick, dark smile he had before killing people. Reddington remembered all of a sudden the digusting, twisted, grey world he was a part of. The world which Lizzie made him forget with her radiance, honesty and strength, even if just for a couple of minutes. Reddington shook Vondan's hand, still smiling. "Hello Lurie, how've you been?"  
"Rather brilliant Red, what about you? What brings you to this part of the world?"  
"I'll get straight to it then Lurie. I'm looking for The Child" Vondan flinched, visibly flinched.  
"Jennie why don't you leave us sweetheart?" It wasn't a question, it was an order. She got up and said "Pleasure meeting you Raymond"  
"Oh the pleasure was all mine. In fact I'd love it if you'd join me for dinner tonight"  
"Well that depends on my husband. Why don't you boys figure out the plan and let me know?"  
"Then I'll see you tonight Jennie"  
"Tonight it is" and with that Jennie left.  
"Red that is dangerous territory" Vondan said in a low voice.  
"I think I can decide what is dangerous for me and what is not, Lurie"  
"Well I can't help you Red, that man is never at one place, constantly moving"  
"I like that answer but the problem is the FBI does not like that answer. You see they are currently just outside your house, completely surrounding the estate. So, honestly, the decision is not really mine. So is that your final answer?"  
"Is this some sort of joke Red?" The anger was evident in his voice.  
"Well I could call in an agent to make a point"  
"You dared to lead the FBI to us?! How could you?!"  
"Well technically they caught me first, so I am the victim here. They coerced me" Reddington said while sipping on his tea.  
"You are going to pay for this"  
"Am I? Well doesn't matter. Just tell me where Child is and lets get over with it. What say?"  
"He's in Paradise Valley, Arizona" Vondan finally said after a long sigh.  
"See was that so difficult?" Reddington said while getting up.  
"Wait what about the FBI?"  
"Which FBI?"  
"Wait! Red you were messing with me!"  
"Of course not Lurie. I was sent by Child. He just wanted to take a tiny test. I'll let him know of your terrible failure. So do you still want to meet up for dinner?"  
After getting an affirmative no, Reddington hopped on a plane to Arizona.

-PAGE BREAK-

Ressler got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the back door. Lizzie was lying, still weak to sit straight for very long. It had been 6 hours since she had seen Reddington. The hospital has discharged her about an hour ago and advised her a couple of days' rest. Ressler opened the door and helped Lizzie to her feet. They stagered to Ressler's apartment, while Lizzie constantly apoligised for the trouble she was causing and Ressler assuring her that it was alright. Once they entered the apartment Lizzie hit the bed immediately. Ressler decided to get her something to eat. He got her vanilla ice-cream topped with strawberries and chocolate sauce.  
"Oh my god! You got me ice-cream?" she enquired.  
"Does this look like a fajita to you?" came his sarcastic reply.  
"Geez Ress you suck" she said pouting. "For being a meanie you're gonna have to feed me"  
"I'm not gonna feed you Keen, I'm not you mom"  
"AWWWW! But I feel so sick and weak. I don't think I'll be able to feed myself."  
"Alright, alright stop with the drama. I'll feed you." He grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed, kept the ice-cream on the bedside table and then helped Lizzie sit up.  
"Before you start you have to know that I want strawberry as well as chocolate sauce on every spoonful"  
"You have to be kidding me!" He picked up the ice-cream and looked at her intently trying to make if she was joking or not. She was very serious. He sighed and broke one of the strawberries into half, and prepared a spoonful, just the way she requested. He held it up so she could eat it, and Lizzie ate it with a smile. The cycle continued. After she was done with the ice-cream she giggled.  
"You know you're adorable" Lizzie said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Well adorable is an adjective to -"  
"I know what adorable means, Keen" he said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't even know why I bother"

"Because I'm amazing" That was more than enough for Ressler. He sighed at his unbelievably annoying partner, picked up the bowl and helped Lizzie lie down. Yes he was irritated but he couldn't help but smile as he walked out the room.

* * *

AN:

Well that's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Tom will make an appearance next chapter.

Leave a review if you can. I really do appreciate it.

~TSF


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Bonjour mes amis. I hope you are doing well.

Anyway... Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. I'm a little but life is really chaotic right now so I hope you will forgive me.

Also we have like 5000+ views. Say what?! o.O Thank you to all those who have read this story. Ok, Ok to the chapter now. And the typos love being a part of my story so apoligise beforehand.

Disclaimer:

I'll own the right to this show once Leonardo DiCaprio wins an Oscar.

Chapter 9

Lizzie woke up with a start. She checked the clock, it was 2 in the morning. Reddington was her first thought. She called him and no one picked it up. That was extremely odd, Dembe always picked up calls irrespective of the time. She called him again, twice, but there was still no response. Lizzie frowned. She got out of bed, changed and left. She dialed a number she thought she'd never dial again. Tom promptly answered.

"Do you even sleep?" She asked.

Is that why you called Liz? To check how well I sleep?"

"Reddington isn't answering his phone"

"So?"

"Tom he always picks up my call. I'm worried. Do you know where he is?"

"Liz you're really worrying over nothing. Now go back to sleeping and let me too"

"Uh huh" she answered absentmindedly. Tom heard a car's engine.

"Liz where are you?"

"I'm in my car"

"Why?"

"I need answers Tom, that's why"

"You can't be serious"

"Yeah totally"

"Wait Liz. Stay. I'll come to you. Get back Inside the apartment."

"No!"

"Liz….."

"Fine" Lizzie got out of her car and went to the apartment. In 10mins Tom was there. He texted her saying he was outside. They had no intention of waking up Ressler. Tom dragged Lizzie to his car. "Liz don't you think you are over-reacting a little?"

"Tom I am not! Dembe always, and I mean always picks up the call. This is the first time he hasn't. You know exactly how dangerous this world is. I don't want to take any chances. I am really worried and my gut tells me something is wrong."

God Liz. I don't know what to say to you" Tom said running a hand through his hair. Tom's hair had started to grow back and Lizzie was glad. He looked so ugh without hair.

"Well I know exactly what to say to you Keen" Ressler said while opening the car door.

"Ress! Hi! I didn't think you'd wake up!"Lizzie started fiddling with her fingers. This was bad.

"You seriously asked for his help and not mine?!" Ressler said in an accusing tone while pointing at Tom.

"Awww the boyfriend is jealous!" Tom said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart.

"Listen buddy, if you don't shut the hell up I will break your nose" Ressler said.

"Will you two stop it!-" Lizzie was about to give them a mouthful but suddenly her phone rang. "Hello" she promptly answered.

"Lizzie" Reddington said followed by a cough.

"Reddington" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter. You, Tom, Agent Ressler and Agent Navabi need to hop on a plane and come to the address I've messaged you immediately. Also you all need to be incognito. Come soon" and the line went dead.

"What did he say?" Tom asked. Lizzie opened the message Reddington had sent her. It read 'Cafe Constant, Rue-Domique Street, Paris'.

"We are going to Paris" she said.

"We being?" Ressler asked.

"You, Tom, Navabi and I" she responded.

"I'll call Navabi, start packing Keen. I'll ask Aram to book the tickets." Ressler said pulling out his phone.

"No we need to incognito" she said.

"I think I can help here" Tom said smirking at Ressler.

"It needs to be ASAP" she reminded him.

"No worries beautiful. I'll meet you here in 30 minutes" Tom said as he got out of the car and left.

"Lets go pack. And I'll call Navabi" Lizzie said. Ressler got out of the car wordlessly and walked back to the apartment. Lizzie sighed.

-PAGE BREAK—

"I'm so sorry for getting you dragged into this Navabi" Lizzie said as she opned the door for her. Tom, as promised, had arrived with in half an hour of leaving along with tickets and passports. How he did all of this at 3:30 in the morning and at such short notice? She had no idea. She knew he was guy with resources but with these many? She couldn't have known. Their flight was scheduled for 6 a.m. Lizzie had informed Reddington of their schedule and he just said an 'okay'. She tried to ask him if he was okay or not but he completely evaded the question. Ressler still hadn't said a word to her. She didn't know what to do. He had every right to be mad at her, she knew that but that didn't mean she knew what to do. All of them were packed and ready to leave.

Lizzie was fixing herself some coffee when Ressler walked in. He needed coffee too it seemed as he was waiting for her to finish using the machine.

"Hey Ress" she said softly.

He didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow.

"You're giving me the silent treatment, aren't you?" she chuckled humorlessly."Well I really don't blame, you have every right. You can go back, I'll get you your coffee. Black right?"

"Keen what could possibly happen that you could tell him but not me? That you could call him to share your worries but couldn't wake me when I sleeping in the room right next to you?" he said in a hushed voice as he took her hand in his and drew small circles with his thumb.

"Ress I didn't contact him because I wanted to but because I had no other option. Reddington hired him to take care of me, and I'd be lying if I said I'm not surprised. So I presumed that the two of them know something that we all don't know. So when Reddington wouldn't answer my calls I panicked and called Tom but of course he didn't know anything and even if he did I doubt whether he'd tell me or not." Lizzie answered in a tone similar to his, immediately relaxed by his touch. Ressler just looked at her, smiled and said "I hope thats the truth. Get my coffee." And with that he left the kitchen.

-PAGE BREAK—

They all passed through customs with much ease. As they started sitting Lizzie realised she was sitting between Tom and Ressler while Navabi was sitting on a the adjacent side. She could immediately sense the tension. Both the men just looked at each other and glared. Lizzie sighed. 'This is gonna be a long ass flight' she thought. If only she knew how right she was.

AN:

Soooo... what did you think? Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know through a review.

Bye-Bye till the next chapter :D


	10. Hello Again

A/N

Hello y'all. Hasn't it been forever? It truly has and I'm undoubtedly sorry about it.

Recently SLYNRR favourited my story and that made me look back at this foregotten story. For that reader, I must thank you. I've decided to continue writing this story but there will be a few discrepancies. This is the first story I wrote. Hence my writing was rather immature, not that it is much better now, but it has changed. Thus there will be a noticeable difference. Just a heads up.

I plan to get back to the normal routine, updating once a week, that is. The next chapter should be up by day after tomorrow, latest. Please look forward to it. Yet again I would like to thank you all for your patronage.

While waiting, would you like to give my other stories a shot? Well here are the links, if interested:

Meant To Be: s/11732734/1/Meant-To-Be

Slowly Crumbling Down: s/11673131/1/Slowly-Crumbling-Down

On wattpad? Try my original story:

Intertwined: myworks/63924502-intertwined

~With suffocating-ly large amount of love

TSF


	11. Chapter 10

A/N:

Here is the promised chapter. Hope you like it.

~TSF

* * *

Disclaimer:

I did try getting those rights again but their security is exceptionally rude and threw me out. So no, still not mine

* * *

Chapter 10:

A little girl trotted down a flight of wooden stairs. Her long, open hair fluttered as her tiny and bare feet thumped on the stairs. Her white dress, which finished just above her knees, allowed her to skip a stair once in a while. "Mummy, mummy" she called excitedly, clutching her doll, close to her heart as she continued her descent. The girl found her mother in the living room, reading a book.

"Yes dear?" the woman called to her little one. She smiled with unbrazen affection at the 5 year old, her eyes soft at the sight of the disguised angel.

"Alette just invited me for a party at her house, day after tomorrow. Could I go?Please" she jumped up and down with bright hope in her eyes.

"Lizzie, I'm afraid its your father who will have to convinced. I see no problem but we'll have to ask for his opinion too. Okay?" the mother spoke with a gentle calm as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Lizzie's ear.

"Okay" she said and ran back upstairs to play with her in the evening the girl's father returned from work.

"Hey daddy. How was your day at work?" she asked beaming.

"It was alright Lizzie. How was your day?" the man answered, settling with the girl on his lap.

"It was great. Today Ms. May gave me a gold star and told me I'm really smart. Alette came home today. She asked me if I could to her house day after tomorrow for a party. Mommy said I can go only if you say yes. So can I go?"

"Hmmm... But what do I get in return for letting you go?" Lizzie thought for a moment while her father chuckled at her stoic expression. Suddenly she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks, obviously amused.

"You get a hundred kisses" she said as she continued giving her father soft pecks on his cheeks. This caused him to laugh heartily. After the hundred pecks were over she asked "So can I go?"

"Yes you can" he said with a broad grin. Raymond Reddington really wasn't capable of denying his daughter anything.

Lizzie stirred from her slumber and found her head on a shoulder. She looked up to find Tom reading the newspaper.

"Oh hey, sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had an interesting dream, no more like a flashback" she replied while sitting straight.

"Flashback?"

"Yeah. Of when I was little I guess. There was Reddington, my mom and I. We seemed like a happy family. Guess I'm recovering my memories now that they've been unblocked. Oh and I'm sorry about falling asleep on your shoulder."

"No big deal. You're still weak. Its but natural." Tom offered a reassuring smile to the brunette, who returned the smile. As Lizzie turned to other side to find Ressler who was reading a book.

"Killing Patton, eh? It really is eye-opening, how someone's hardwork is so easily looked past" she said leaning towards her colleague.

He turned towards her, as he bookmarked the page. "Did you sleep well?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? Yes, I slept well" she asked, confused.

"You looked really tired and you're still weak and stressed. Plus you were sleeping on his shoulder so I'm sure you slept well" Lizzie sighed.

"It wasn't a conscious choice, FYI. My head just tilted that way."

"Oh come on lover boy, don't be upset just cause she choose me" Tom intervenes, smiling, almost victoriously.

"What is wrong with you two? Enough is enough" she says, exhausted. She leans further to see a peaceful Navabi. "Hey, Navabi, Tom says he doesn't like his seat. Could you interchange with him please"

"Umm, sure, I guess" Navabi says, standing and gathering her stuff.

"Oh come on Tom, don't be upset just cause she choose me" Ressler says, mocking. This earns him a glare from Lizzie and a scowl form Tom.

They switch there seats and rest of the flight is, thankfully, peaceful.

* * *

As they arrive in the cafe, they find it quiet. There is a teenage girl at the counter fiddling with her phone but looking up when she hears them come in.

"Which one of you is Elizabeth?" she asks. Lizzie steps up ahead and the girl provides her with an envelope. As they all walk out of the cafe, Lizzie opens up the envelope. It contains nothing but a card with a number. She looks at her group, confused and Navabi dials the number.

* * *

Reddington sat in a white Bentley. It was raining. Droplets hit the tinted window beside and slid down, competing with each other. Dembe was driving them to a hotel. The dark streets and gray skies reflected his mood.

Raymond Reddington was distressed. He had made multiple sacrifices in his turbulent life, but they were always for someone at the cost of someone else. For the first time that wasn't the case. Going to the Weeping Child would result in the disclosure of some very well kept secrets. And once out, they were very likely to hurt Lizzie but is he were to not contact this killer, then her safety would be jeopardized. So it was a sacrifice he was planning to make at the cost of Lizzie's emotions, for her benefit. That night, like many others, Reddington did not sleep for he was so, so very afraid of the consequences of tomorrow. The aftermath promised to be devastating and there was not a damn thing he could do to change that. He estimated that Lizzie and the group would've received the number by now. All he could do was wait for the hurricane to hit him and find comfort only in the company of the alcohol.

* * *

A/N:

There were typos, weren't there? I'm sorry. Boring chapter too? Sorry yet again. It'll all be better next time. Please drop a review if you can. It'd mean the world to me.

~TSF


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine.

Chapter 11:

When Navabi dialed the mysterious number, a man answered.

"Are you Elizabeth Keen?" he asks. Navabi promptly passd the phone to her partner.

"Hello?" Lizzie asked tentatively.

"Ms. Keen, I'm Rosto Delleci. I would love to meet you." the man provided. The man had a gruff, unamused voice. The kind a call-center worker would have. But the surprising thing was that the man had not a trace of any European accent. The name suggested an Italian descent, yet he sounded quite American.

"Mr Delleci, I'm afraid I don't know who you are. Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"I'm sorry, my dearest, but that a conversation for when we meet. All you need to know for the moment that I am an associate of your father. You must contact him, he'll be able to shed some light on the matter, yes? But I would like to meet at the Plaza. So today, evening, 8 pm, come alone. Most importantly, call your father" And with that the line went dead. Lizzie stared at the phone. With a giant sigh she dials her father's number.

"Hello, Dembe? Can I talk to him?"

"Hello Lizzie" came Reddington's tired voice.

"Are you okay? You sound exhausted?"

"Is this why you called? I must inform you I have a lot of things t-"

"I called to talk about Rosto Delleci"

"Ah" and then there is silence for a while.

"Reddington?"

"You should meet him. He has some information for you. Just take Ressler with you and ask him to maintain a good amount of distance. Delleci is not going to hurt you, he just wants to talk"

"Who is he?"

After a moment Reddington says "He's the Weeping Child"

As Lizzie enters the restaurant she is to meet Child at, she notices how the place is very dimly lit. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling providing warm, golden light. The people occupying the tables are very well dressed. Men are donned in sharp suits and shiny shoes while women are draped silks and velvet and Lizzie feels under dressed in her slacks and shirt. The place is bustling with activity and people are conversing softly. Lizzie walks to the bar and waits for Mr Delleci.

"Well you've grown up to be very beautiful Elizabeth" Lizzie turned around to face the voice. Immediately she hits a wall of chest. The voice belongs to a very, very tall man. His eyes are drooping and it looks like hes been crying.

"Are you alright Mr Delleci?" Lizzie asks, concern lacing her voice. He may be a stranger but she wouldn't want anyone to cry.

"Is it because I look like I've been crying? Elizabeth, Red must've told you my nickname. There is a reason I got it" he says as he places himself on a bar stool next to Lizzie.

Now the name Weeping Child seems to make sense to her. "Oh" she says.

"You have no reason to be so tense around me Elizabeth. I have known since you were a little girl, before you went to Sam. And please call me Rosto."

Lizzie flinches every time he uses her name as she isn't accustomed to it. Only when matters are bad does anyone use her full name. "Then I must urge you to call me Liz, Rosto" she offers politely. For some reason her conscious asks her to be careful with this man. He feels familiar and dangerous.

"Of course Liz. Do you know why I called you here?"

"Not really. All I know is you hired a Dr James to get the Fulcrum for me so I'm supposing you work for the Cabal and are after the Fulcrum"

"How much do you know about your mother, Masha?" Lizzie gulps. This man knows her birth name and he chooses to address his mother. Not a lot of people do that. "I'll assume that the silence means you know very little. Are you curious? Have you wondered why she died? Who she was? What did she exactly do as a Russian spy? I'm sure its crossed your mind"

"It does once in a while" she admits quietly. Lizzie had wanted this information all her life and this man was willing to share it all and she wasn't prepared. It was like coming first in a race but not wanting to. How peculiar.

"What do you want to know? I am willing to share all that I know"

"I'm sure it has a price" And the Delleci laughs, a loud and booming laugh.

"I see you've understood how the world works. Excellent Liz, excellent. You're right. It does have a price and a very sadistic one, I must admit but don't worry. The transaction has already happened between your father and I"

"He has a name. Its Reddington. Stop referring to him as my father. That is not his only identity!" Lizzie says through gritted teeth. This man is trying to prove a point to her, he is trying to make her vulnerable and he is faring well. She is uncomfortable. He knows too much, all of her past lies in front of him. He can do whatever he wishes to do with it and she has absolutely no control. Delleci just smiles.

"Raymond and I used to be good friends at one point of time. But business is business Liz and I choose that over him. Now enough chit chat. You came for information and I came to provide it. Lets start on a fun note. First thing you should know, Raymond killed your mother"

"How long have you known?"

"Does it matter? She will know too now and you will have to deal with consequences. You will be the villain and I, the hero for leading her to the truth. So really Reddington, who cares?"

Reddington was fuming. Across him sat Tom. Redington put two and two together only to realise that Tom had set the entire thing he had learnt Reddington And the Child used to be friends and he knows all about the family Reddington once had. So Tom puts on a show, pretends to save Lizzie from Dr James and leads Reddington to the Child, just to have all secrets exposed. Nothing will be the same.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 12:

Lizzie was breathing fast and hard. She tried to calm it down as well as she could. 'In and out, in and out' she chanted as she synchronised her breathing with her words. She was sitting alone at the bar, Delleci had just left. In a short time of 10 minutes, he took away all the trust that Lizzie had in her alleged father. Was she angry? Yes. But more than anything she was disgusted, disgusted by her self, disgusted by Reddington, disgusted by life in general. She was to scream and yell and throw things and punch something till her knuckles bled so much that it looked like a scene out of a Quentin Tarantino's movie. With her jaw set, she walked out of the place only to find Ressler waiting for her.

"That was quick" he commented, not looking up at her. He didn't notice how angry she was. Lizzie just stalked off, ignoring her partner. Ressler went after her.

"Keen?" he asked grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. Her body collided against his and thanks to their 5 inch difference, her forehead hit his lips. She tried to free herself but he just twisted her arm behind her, holding her flush against him.

"Let go of me" she said as her small, fisted hand banged against his chest.

"Not till you calm down"

"CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MAN SAID TO ME? DO YOU FUCKING KNOW? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN" she yelled loudly and the passer-bys gave them curious looks.

"Keen I'm sure what he said is bothering you but anger will not help. Remember an angry mind is a narrow mind. Breathe, regularise your heart-rate. Tell me what happened"

Lizzie still struggled. "I am not angry. I'm sick and tired of lies, of secrets. How many are there? They seem so never ending. And with that damned father of mine, it just never stops. I was better off not knowing anything. God, I'm so done"

She looked so perplexed. There was such turmoil in her eyes. Ressler was at a loss for words, unware of how to deal with the situation. So he did what first came to his mind. Ressler let go of Lizzie's arm, raised his chin and tucked her under him. One hand was wrapped around her waist while the other gently stroked her shoulder length hair. "It'll be okay Elizabeth. You'll be fine. It's going to be okay. Trust yourself. You're strong enough to face this and you will come out stronger. It's going to be okay" he cooed.

There it was again, someone again used her first name. But this time she didn't mind. Her name seemed to have a lovely little ring to it when he said. She grabbed on the front of his shirt, balling her fists and snuggling up close to him. Just his presence relaxed her. His scent meant safety and his gentle stroking provided comfort. "Donald" she whispered.

"Hmmm..." was all he could manage. She felt so good against him, he lavender scent, her smaller frame, her hands curled around his dress shirt and the way she said his name, it was all blissful.

"Do you want to hear what happened?"

About 30 minutes ago:

 _"What the hell does that mean?" she asked, not bothering to mask her anger._

 _"It means what it means. Your father killed your mother" Delleci spoke, as he observed his hands and his manicured nails, looking uninterested. This made Lizzie even angrier. Here she was receiving answers to all the questions she has ever asked and he looked bored?!_

 _"Care to elaborate?" she demanded snappily._

 _"Angry are you? Is that how much the truth hurts you Raymond's daughter?! Do you even know how much a monster that man is? Do you?" he spat angrily. There was so much venom in his voice. Lizzie shuddered. He was, undoubtedly, intimidating._

 _"Just continue!" she demanded. He recovered his calm and the same careless expression overtook his face._

 _"Let's start at the beginning. Your mother had come to America for 3 months or so for some work. Raymond at that time was in the Navy and they met through a chance encounter. She was a bar, not to relax but for work. She was to hand over some documents to a person and she was waiting. A drunk guy walked over to her, asking her out and she refused but he persisted. Raymond had been watching from the side, and when she looked uncomfortable, he intervened. Let's just say this heroic act didn't impress your mother. She threw half her drink on the drunk guy and the other half at Raymond. After that she walked out. Raymond was smitten. He chased after her and after that, despite Katrina's efforts, they just fell in love. They were young and unthinking of their actions. All the while she didn't say anything about who she really was, till she became pregnant with you. Raymond was torn, he was so upset that Katrina lied to him but at the same time he was overjoyed with the prospect of creating another human with the woman he loved so unconditionally. They spent as much time as they could together but soon your mother had to leave. Raymond called her every day, they spoke for at least an hour or two. Within a month of your birth she decided to stop working, Katrina wanted your father but most importantly she wanted you. So he flew to Russia and they impatiently waited for you. Then you were born Masha. They loved you so much, Katrina loved you so so very much that nothing could ever compare. Everything was perfect, they were planning their wedding and then everything went downhill. There was some intelligence leak and they came after Katrina. The fire that you remember? That's the day it all happened. They came after her and Katrina knew she'd be captured so she made two wishes to the man she loved. First, she wanted your safety guaranteed and secondly she wanted Raymond to kill her. She knew once she was captured she'd be tortured, in ways unimaginable because she had done the same when another agent had deflected. Katrina hadn't done anything wrong but who'd believe her, so she begged your father to kill her. And he did. After that Raymond dropped you off at Sam's and went away. He made connections in the underworld, married Naomi and then left her too due to various reasons. And much later on he came back for you once Berlin hired Tom. And there you have it Liz, the truth, the entire truth" Delleci finished._

 _Lizzie didn't say anything. She felt numb, immobile._

 _"Elizabeth..." Delleci called._

 _"Are you done?" she asked angrily._

 _"I know it's difficult to digest but-"_

 _"LEAVE" she yelled and her voice boomed in the restaurant and people turned towards them. Delleci scowled but left anyway._

A/N:

Well that took an angsty turn, no? Well hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter she'll confront Reddington. There'll be angst there too but we'll add a pinch of Keenler fluff, don't you worry.

Also readers the last chapter caused 600+ reviews yet there wasn't a single review, the chapter previous to that had 1 review. Its kinda upsetting that nobody sees the need to drop a word of encouragement. If you enjoyed the update or the fanfic in general then please take a moment and write a review, it really would mean the world to me but I ain't yo mama so I really can not coerce you. So if you have the time, just use that review button below. Am I being demanding? Sorry.

With Love

~TSF


	14. Chapter 13

Late in the night, there was a knock on Reddington's hotel room door. Dembe got up answer it but Reddington waved his hand, dismissing his faithful bodyguard so that he could open the door personally. He knew who it was.

On opening the door, he was greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes set on a solemn face. He expected tear stains but there weren't any. 'Like mother, like daughter' he thought, not for the first time. Just like Katrina, Lizzie too was stubborn especially regarding feelings. She was upset but she wouldn't express it. She resembled her so much, the same square face, the same small upturned nose and the same auburn coloured hair. All she got from him were thin lips and eyes, which were a shade lighter than his.

"Hello Lizzie" he greeted. She looked at him, her face showing not much of emotion but her eyes were tired yet there was an unexpected calm in them. She invited herself in, plopping on one of the sofas. She tilted her head up and looked at Reddington waiting for him to take a seat as well. Sighing, Reddington sat on a sofa opposite her.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" she asks, not breaking eye contact.

Reddington too doesn't break eye contact, but he isn't looking at her. He looks lost, in a time which will never come back. He's chewing on the inside of his cheek, a common habit of his and Lizzie realizes how difficult this conversation is going to be. She knows that Reddington cares for very few people and he has lost so many of them. So very often, her heart breaks for him and she wonders if she ever could do anything for him but of course she does not voice her thoughts. Instead she simply waits for an answer.

After about a minute of silence he says "I loved her with all of my heart and soul". It was such a cliched answer, used to death, yet that was the only one he could give for it was entirely true, metaphorically and literally.

"What was she like?" Lizzie asked. Delleci said that Katrina loved her more than anything in the world and she really wished that she could've grown up with her.

A faint smile spread across Reddington's face at the thought of her. "She was a breath of fresh air. Strong, adamant, persuasive, intelligent and lethal when needed but gentle, caring and childish all the same. She was an oxymoron. So bright and vibrant despite all the darkness she had seen. There wasn't a single thing she couldn't do in the world except for whistling" Now there was a full blown smile across his face. The permanent worry-lines across his forehead weren't as prominent. He looked an easy 5 years younger than he usually looked. "I really tried to teach her how to whistle once, it didn't end well. She was so infuriated by the end that she threatened to cut of my balls and feed it to me for breakfast soaked in my own blood if I didn't do a better job at teaching her. She would cuss like there was no tomorrow. I'm surprised you don't have a foul mouth inspite spending your first few years with her. I was afraid the first word out of your mouth would probably be 'bullshit' but that didn't happen. She was a beautiful woman, a good person and most importantly, the best possible mother. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for you."

By now there was a smile on Lizzie's face too, as she held onto his hand. They talked for another hour or so about Katrina. Reddington told her about the camping and fishing trips, about how Katrina always matched Lizzie's dresses and shoes, and the story behind Lizzie's burnt teddy and how it went on to become her favourite toy. But not once did they address her death or how Reddington had to kill the woman he loved or about the Cabal.

As Tom sat in the hotel's lobby, waiting for Lizzie, he wondered if he did the right thing. He knew she'd be hurt, but how much? He didn't know and that worried him immensely. As the clock struck 11pm, he got impatient, so he dialed her number. She picked up in four rings.

"Tom?" he hears her ask.

"Liz where are you?"

"I'm with Reddington. I'll start soon"

"Is Dembe dropping you back?"

"Tom I think I can manage myself. I'll be-"

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Tom-" and before she could argue any further he cut the call.

Soon he was waiting for Lizzie outside Reddington's motel.

"You know I could've come back on my own" Lizzie points out as she enters the car and settles into the co-driver's seat.

"I know" he smiles as he ignites the car.

There's a minute of odd silence. Hes about to say something but she beats him to it.

"Reddington told me what you did" she informs him, her voice barely audible as if sharing a secret.

"Liz, I'm not going to apologise for it" he declares.

"I'm not asking you to. I don't know if I should say thanks but I will anyway. Thank you Tom" she looks up at him, her eyes earnest. She touches his hand, wanting to hold it but giving him an opportunity to pull away his hand. Tom doesn't. As she interlocks her hand with his, she wonders why he cares so much. After everything, why? Wasn't it just an assignment? Wasn't it all a facade, a charade meant to deceive her? So why was he here, picking her up late at night, trying to reconcile her with her past? It was confusing and she wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer. What if they started something they couldn't handle? Would there be repercussions? And all of a sudden Ressler pops into her head. Surprised by the sudden intrusion in her head she shakes her head, trying to stir clear of vile thoughts.

Tom doesn't know how to comprehend this sudden rush of emotion. For a moment he looks down at their intertwined hands. He notices how his large hand swallows her smaller one, how her delicate, thin fingers contrast with his thicker digits. A jolt of electricity had coursed through his body when she had touched his hand, a peculiar effect. As she looked out of the window, her skin glowed with the light from the street lights and he had to constantly ask himself to concentrate and look at the road, instead of the woman next to him.

Once they reached the hotel and Tom had parked the vehicle, he asked "Do you want to get a drink?"

It was obvious he wanted to ask her about today but Lizzie was too tired.

"Tom, I've had a really long day. Sometime else?"

Tom feels disappointment but is smart enough to not show it. "Alright I'll take you to your room"

They stand wordlessly in the lift and once they reach their destination, Lizzie turns around before entering the room.

"Ummm, thanks for picking me up" she says.

"You're welcome" he replies through a grin and then they just look at each other, for a minute or two not saying anything. Lizzie knows the look on his face, if she doesn't stop him he'll kiss her. So she leans in a little and so does he, his right hand is cupping her cheek while her hands rest on his chest. He closes his eyes, the inevitable step. She too follows suit but then there's another image of Ressler and that stops her. "Goodnight Tom" she abruptly says.

Quickly she enters the room and locks it. 'What was that?' she wonders. How did her blonde colleague pop into her mind at such an intimate moment, she doesn't know. Something is wrong with her, a night's sleep will fix that or at least she hopes it will.


End file.
